Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of computing and more particularly to data processing and analyzing images, over a period of time, for detecting and monitoring health issues.
Individuals may not be aware of minor changes in their own physical condition, or of others, on a daily basis. For example, a blemish on one's skin, a change in color of one's pimple, an increase in small wrinkles, and a slight tilt of one's posture may all be examples of health issues that increase gradually over time and go unnoticed by ourselves, our family, and our friends.
In the digital age of today's world, a majority of people use mobile devices with built-in cameras, have social media accounts, and post photographs of themselves and others to their social media accounts, to be shared with friends and family. Additionally, friends and family post photographs of others, to be shared across social media.
The current state of the art in photographic analysis does not provide for analyzing images, over a period of time, for detecting and monitoring health issues.